mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sakura Tange
Sakura Tange (丹下 桜 Tange Sakura, born March 24, 1973) is an idol, seiyū (voice actor) and singer who was born in Ichinomiya, Aichi, Japan. She is best known for providing the voice of Sakura Kinomoto in the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. Tange has done voice acting for anime, radio shows, computer games and live events. She worked for Aoni Production and Konami. She had retired from being a seiyū for a period, but announced her return to being an anime voice actress in September 2009. She has released music under several artist names, including Little Seraph, Angelic Alice, A N G E L and さくら/SAKURA. Notable voice roles * Risa Harada in D.N.Angel Wink (drama CD) * Sakura Kinomoto in Cardcaptor Sakura * Kanon Hatori in Anyamal Tantei Kirumin Zoo * MAICO in Android Announcer Maico 2010 * Lilica Ebett in Burn Up W/''Burn Up Excess'' * Myuuzu in I'm Gonna Be An Angel! * Shiida in Fire Emblem * Kozue Izumi in Infinite Ryvius * Akiho Minori in Tokimeki Memorial * Angela in Melty Lancer * Midi in Voogie's Angel * Yuki in Nintama Rantarou (season 2) * Mill in Maze (anime) * Suzu Sakuma in Marmalade Boy * Custard in Princess Quest * Omitsu in Ganbare Goemon * Hinano in Trouble Chocolate * Kasumi in Dead or Alive/''Dead or Alive 2'' (video game) * Nancy in the Japanese dub of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Miharu Akiyama (139) in Sailor Moon * Yuri in Miyuki-chan in Wonderland * Tsukiha Hisano in Ayakashi Ninden Kunoichiban (Play Station game) * Sunao Murai in Gasaraki (anime) * Alois in A Dog of Flanders (movie) * Kobayakawa Rinko in Loveplus (game) * Saber in Fate/Extra (game) CD singles * Anata ni Aitakute～Missing You～Millennium Dance Version (Sakura Tange & Kyouko Hikami) 6 May 2000 (AVDA-14015) * C.H.O.C.O. (Sakura Tange & Kyouko Hikami) 15 December 1999 (AVDA-14006) * Anata no Yarikata de Dakishimete 1 January 1997 (KIDA-7620) * Make You Smile 21 June 1997 (KIDA-7626) * Tune My Love 24 July 1997 (KIDA-7628) * 2 Shoku dake no Palette 21 August 1997 (KIDA-7630) * Catch Up Dream 27 March 1998 (KIDA-7640) * Free 4 September 1998 (KIDA-7647) * Stand By Me 27 November 1998 (KIDA-7649) * Wonder Network/Private Link 5 March 1999 (KIDA-7652) * Bright Shine on Time 23 July 1999 (KMDS-1) * To Love 22 September 1999 (KMDS-2) * Mirai Kara no Air Mail 3 February 2000 (KMCS-7) Singles as Little Seraph * AIR COMMUNICATION 24 November 2000 (WFCC-2001) * Kiseki no Kaze 24 March 2001 (WFCC-2002) * SUN SPLASH 31 August 2001 (WFCC-2005) * HOLY LOVE 25 January 2002 (WFCC-2009) Singles as ANGEL * ANGEL 　 * SMILE 　 * CHEER 　 * HAPPY 　 * SWEET 　 * PEACE 　 * HEALING Singles as さくら (SAKURA) * Cherry A La Mode～Hajimemashite～ 28 April 2004 (WYCC-4000) * Cherry A La Mode～Ogenki desu ka?～ 30 June 2004 (WYCC-4001) * Cherry A La Mode～Takaramono～ 29 September 2004 (WYCC-4002) * Cherry A La Mode～Arigatou～ 22 December 2004 (WYCC-4003) * Cherry A La Mode～Koko ni iru yo～ 23 March 2005 (WYCC-4005) * Cherry A La Mode～Ohayou～ 29 June 2005 (WYCC-4006) * Cherry A La Mode～Oyasumi～ 28 September 2005 (WYCC-4007) CD albums * Love Stories 25 November 1995 (TKCA-70769) * Be Myself 21 November 1996 (KICA-7726) * MAKE YOU SMILE 3 October 1997 (KICA-7802) * New Frontier 23 September 1998 (KICA-789) * Alice 26 March 1999 (KICA-7956) * SAKURA TANGE INSTRUMENTAL TRACKS * Neo-Generation 22 October 1999 (KMCS-4) * SAKURA 16 March 2000 (KMCS-8) * MARINE 3 August 2000 (KMCS-9) * SPUR 24 January 2001 (KMCS-19) * Sakura Kimi ni Sakimasu You ni 29 April 2009 (WYCC-4013) (Mini-album) http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=WYCC-4013 Albums as Little Seraph * WONDER MUSEUM 5 October 2001 (WFCC-2006) * WONDER MUSEUM 2 1 January 2003 (WFCC-2014) * FULL VOICE (Mini-album) 31 October 2004 (WFCC-2020) Albums as ANGEL * CHERISH * RAINBOW 29 October 2003 Albums as さくら (SAKURA) * Cherry A La Mode Collection 1 23 February 2005 (WYCC-4004) * Cherry A La Mode Collection 2 7 December 2005 (WYCC-4008) * Sora to Kaze to Kimi to Boku 25 October 2006 (WYCC-4009) * ～10th Anniversary Best～ Sakura Selection 21 March 2007 (WYCC-4010) * venusnote 14 November 2007 (WYCC-4012) Albums as 丹下桜 (Tange Sakura) * 桜きみに咲きますように… 29 April 2009 * Musees de Sakura 10 February 2010 References External links *WONDER-NET *Sakura A La Mode, Sakura's official homepage * * Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:People from Ichinomiya, Aichi Category:1973 births Category:Living people es:Sakura Tange fr:Sakura Tange ko:단게 사쿠라 it:Sakura Tange ja:丹下桜 ru:Тангэ, Сакура th:ซากุระ ทันเกะ zh:丹下櫻